Le temps d'une valse pour basculer
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: Fudou se rends comme tout le monde à une fête d'Halloween, volant au rythme de la soirée il va finir par valser aux grès des deux orbes rouges.


_Yo !  
>Alors me revoilà avec un cadeau pour Ygrec, elle m'avait demandé un drabble sur Kidou et Fudou, ce que j'ai accepté avec joie or j'avais beaucoup trop d'idée sur le thème d'une fête Halloween pour un simple drabble qui aurais du aller dans "La vie de footballeur, la vie dans Inazuma" qui avouons le est un peu au point mort en ce moment, et ce depuis presque un ans je crois. alors voilà, j'en ai fait un petit OS (et pas un Three-shot comme pour One Piece, je jure de le finir un jour) d'environ 2500 mots et j'inaugure par là ma 40 fic ici, yuhu ! enfin bon, c'est pas franchement une fierté, les premières sont ignobles mais bon voilà, je suis heureuse quand même.<em>  
><em>sur ce Ygrec j'espére que ça va te plaire et que tu ne seras pas déçue d'avoir un OS à la place d'un drabble<em>.

* * *

><p>Fudou s'admirait une dernière fois dans la glace, il était parfait en loup-garou.<br>En ce jour Halloween, il se rendait à une fête organisée, ou il était sûr de trouver ses amis et coéquipiers. Il avait donc revêtit le costume de loup-garou, mais attention, loup-garou certes, mais loup-garou sexy, des oreilles et une queue de loup, une manteau en imitation fourrure présentant des poches et un col façon motard d'un marron différent du reste, ouvert sur...rien, si ce n'est un torse nu, de quoi exciter les minettes qu'il croiserait. Son pantalon en cuir, évidement marron clair était recouvert au niveau des hanches de fourrure plus foncée et une petite chaine couleur or passait sous les faux poils, elle démarrait devant, sur un coté, et s'arrêtait derrière. Il enfila ses bottes, qu'il fit passer sur le pantalon, elle était couverte de fausse fourrure au sommet, et ne s'arrêtait qu'au niveau du talon, comme un esquimaux. Il prit le temps de s'admirer encore une fois, quand même, avant de ce dire qu'il était parfait.

On toqua à sa porte. Deux coup, trois coup, impatient, la voix du numéro 2 retentit à travers le bâtant de bois.

**-Fudou dépêche, y'a déjà plein de monde là-bas.  
>-Ouais ça vas, deux seconde, c'est pas comme si on avait une heure de retard.<strong>

Tout en grognant il allât ouvrir. Kazemaru faisait une momie absolument magnifique, paré de bandelette et de bijoux, surement en toc, illustrant assez bien le style égyptien. Main dans la main avec Endou qui...

**-Endou ! C'est moi le loup-garou.**

Ouais le gardien de but était lui aussi déguisé en loup-garou, quoique le coté mignon de celui-ci le faisait plus s'approcher du chiot un peu rebelle que du loup sexy qu'il était, mais quand même, ce n'était pas une raison pour lui piquer son idée.

**-Roh ça va, je suis sûr qui en auras plein déguisé comme nous, tu va pas faire la morale à chacun d'eux aussi non ?  
>-Mmf<strong>

Le numéro 8 se renfrogna mais suivit ses amis avec une certaine impatience qu'il ne montrait évidemment pas. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent Gouenji, Fubuki et Toramaru, le costume de Frankenstein du premier lui allait à ravir, tout comme l'accoutrement de sorcier des glaces sur Fubuki. Quand à Toramaru, son costume fit rire tout le monde.

**-Un tigre, t'est sérieux ?  
>-Je vous ferais dire que les tigres sont tout aussi effrayants et cruels qu'un loup ou une momie et qu'en plus c'est original.<br>-C'est sûr que t'en verras peu dans le même accoutrement.  
>-Fudou...<strong>

Arrivés au gymnase ils se séparèrent en petit groupes pour voguer vers les connaissances qu'ils avaient repérées, Fudou qui était resté seul aperçus Kabeyama et Kogure habillés respectivement en citrouille et en diablotin, le nain n'aurait pas pus trouver costume plus approprié...

La fête battait son plein, comme une fête d'ados bien réussie, Fudou voguais ça et là entre les invité, dansant un temps, et dégustant les sucrerie et boissons mises à disposition un autre, il se faisait aborder par ses amis avec qui il passait volontiers du temps avant de partir se promener dans la salle pour voir l'effet qu'il faisait aux filles, pour aller ensuite accoster un autre groupe qu'il connaissait pour danser.

À une heure bien avancée de la soirée il s'amusait depuis longtemps déjà à jouer aux jeux du regard avec un vampire sexy, en chemise blanche et pantalon noir, un long manteau ouvert de la même couleur que son bas descendait jusqu'à ses mollets, les bottes couvraient le pantalon et présentait plusieurs sangles réparties de manière équitable. Des chainettes reliaient les deux pans du manteau et le col de la chemise était entouré d'une cravate noire à laquelle était accrochée une pierre rouge surement fausse. Sexy et mystérieux, ses dreadlocks étaient attachées comme à leur habitude, seul deux mèches pendaient pour encadrer son visage, le plus fascinant était ses yeux naturellement rouges, il avait enlevé ses éternelles lunettes, les laissant à découvert.

Il avait passé la majorité de la soirée avec sa sœur, déguisée en fantôme, et Endou et Gouenji, quelque fois Aki et Natsumi, qui avaient revêtues des costumes d'ange et de sorcières. Et depuis prés d'une heure ils étaient en train de se jeter des regards furtifs, sans jamais s'approcher, préférant jouer le jeu et voir lequel allait craquer en premier. D'un nouveau regard il put voir son vampire sourire, alors il avait joué son rôle jusqu'à bout et portait de fausse canines, ça fit sourire Fudou intérieurement, qui le trouvaient encore plus sexy.

Mais Fudou n'était pas connus pour être quelqu'un de patient, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de Kidou, et jouer à s'admirer de loin, ça commençait à bien faire, il en avait, ras-le-bol lui, alors dégustant une énième sucrerie –Pas bon pour sa forme de sportif ça- il attendit de capter le regard sanguin. Une fois ce fut fait, pour la énième fois de la soirée –il avait arrêté de compter à vingt, il lui fit un large sourire et détournant le regard il prit la direction de la sortie, invitation, le tout ressemblait à une invitation à le suivre.

Se retrouvant dehors Fudou huma l'air frais, il avait eu envie de sortir depuis un moment, attendant l'occasion de voir que son partenaire de jeu le regarde pour s'exécuter, mais maintenant qu'il était dehors et profitait de la fraicheur il se demandait comment il avait fait pour patienter autant. Il jeta deux trois coup d'œil, il y avait bien plusieurs groupe de personne présent à l'extérieur, plus ou moins proche de l'entrée, il fit le tour du bâtiment, espérant qu'il n'y ai personne derrière. Bingo ! Ses prières avaient été entendues. Il s'installa contre le mur, de là ou il était il entendait encore distinctement la musique.

À l'intérieur Kidou avait suivit son ami du regard jusqu'à la sortie du gymnase, il venait de rêver ou Fudou lui avait envoyé une invitation muette à venir le rejoindre ? Surement oui, il avait clairement lut une pointe d'amusement et de défit dans ses yeux et son visage en général. Et lui, il aimait les défis, encore plus quand c'était Fudou qui les lui lançait.

**-Kidou ? T'est dans la lune depuis tout à l'heure.**

La voix d'Endou le sortit de ses pensées, merde, il avait oublié d'être discret, le numéro 8 avait bien réussi son coup. Mais tant pis, de toute façon il allait trouver une excuse pour sortir et aller rejoindre le bun.

**-Ouais désolé, c'est qu'il commence à faire chaud avec tout ce monde, et on peut pas dire que je me soit habillé très frais, je vais prendre l'air, je vous rejoins dans un moment.  
>-Je peut venir avec toi ?<strong>

Ah merde, si Endou venais avec lui ça n'allait pas le faire, son but était quand même de ce retrouver seul avec Fudou, et il était quasiment sûr que la réciproque était vraie. Comprenant bien l'impasse dans laquelle le stratège était, Kazemaru, qui avait remarqué quelque regards entre les deux meilleurs ennemis-amis et surtout le dernier qui avait vus le départ de Fudou, pris son petit-amis par les hanches pour le rapprocher, s'attirant deux-trois regards dont il se fichait éperdument.

**-Tu veux pas rester avec moi plus tôt ? Kidou est grand il trouveras son chemin tout seul.  
>-Bon...<strong>

Kidou en profita, avant que le capitaine change d'avis, et il s'éclipsa, leur faisant un dernier signe de main et lançant un merci du regard au bleu.

Une fois dehors il eu, sans le savoir, la même constatation que Fudou précédemment, quelque groupes étaient sortis, devant le gymnase, impossible donc que son ami soit resté ici. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, à un endroit possible ou le trouver et jeta son regard devant, à droite et à gauche, impossible, il n'y avait pas d'endroit suffisamment à l'abri des regards. Cependant son regard se perdit vers sa gauche, il y avait un chemin, et il savait également que cela menais derrière le bâtiment, bien autant commencer à le chercher par là, et s'il n'y était pas c'est qu'il était partit se perdre dans la masse d'arbre à côté.

Arrivé à destination il aperçut Fudou, attendant sagement, contre le mur, ses bruits de pas alertèrent le brun, qui tourna la tête, le même sourire aux lèvres que celui qu'il avait en quittant la fête. Sans mot Kidou s'installa à ses côtés, ils passèrent quelque temps sans parler, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux brise le silence.

**-T'as perdu. **Lança le brun.  
><strong>-Parce que c'était jeu.<br>-Ouais, celui qui craquerais en premier et irait voir l'autre.  
>-C'est de ta faute.<br>-Ouais mais t'as perdu.  
>-Ah cause de toi.<br>-On s'en fout.  
>-Ce que t'es borné.<strong>

Un nouveau silence s'installa, mais pas de ceux embarrassant pendant lesquels on cherche désespérément quelque chose à dire, celui qui vous fait penser "merde, si ça se trouve je l'ennuie". Non, plutôt un silence complice entre deux amis, celui qui dit à la fois tout et rien.

Cette fois-ci plutôt que d'être interrompus par l'un des joueur, le silence pris fin avec la valse qui était en train de commencer dans le gymnase, une valse oui, pour une fête Halloween, alors qu'ils s'étaient mangés les classique de la musique d'horreur et entrainante juste avant. Du coup la musique qui démarrait actuellement ressemblait un peu à un ovni dans leur fête, mais soit, pour faire plaisir à deux trois couples surement, un grand classique. D'ailleurs Kidou s'imaginait bien Endou et Kazemaru danser là-dessus, mais s'il doutait qu'ils s'exposent comme ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil à droite, rien, un à gauche, que des murs de bâtiment.

Bien, sur ces observations il se leva et se posta juste en face de Fudou qui pour le coup ne comprenait pas tout. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main se présente face à lui, la lumière se faisant dans son esprit, il la saisit, et se laissât entrainer dans la valse que lui proposait le vampire. A vrai dire Kidou s'était positionné de manière à mener la danse, même si ça aurais du ne pas plaire au brun, il n'avait pas envie de se battre et laissait volontiers l'autre dominer.

Tout ça aurais pus lui donner le tournis, ils tournaient, encore, et encore, plus et moins vite. Mais le point fixe duquel il avait décidé de ne pas détourner les yeux empêchait la nausée de monter. Les yeux rouges sang avaient un pouvoir d'hypnotisant sur lui, mais il se rassura en se disant de ça devait être réciproque. Ils se plaisaient, ce n'était plus un secret pour eux depuis au moins un mois. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'entremetteur, ni même de déclaration sulfureuse ou timides comme dans les films, ils l'avaient juste deviné, lus chez l'autre. Et en bon adeptes des jeux comme le précédent, ils n'avaient rien tenté, pas par peur, mais par tentation. Ils avaient joué tout les deux le jeu de la séduction, subtilement mais efficacement, depuis un mois ils se tentaient l'un l'autre et attendaient de voir qui craquerait en premier, lequel avait absolument besoin de l'autre au point de laisser sa fierté de côté. Et tout les deux le savaient, à travers cette danse, ils avaient atteins un point de non retours, ils arrivaient même à la fin de ce petit jeu, ils ne le savaient que trop bien, sinon ils ne seraient pas là en train de valser.

La fin se fit sentir, par le tempo plus doux, la musique s'emballa une dernière et courte fois, plus retomba subitement, pour s'achever. Les deux danseurs s'arrêtèrent, pendant plusieurs secondes ils s'admirèrent les yeux dans les yeux, plongeant volontiers dans ceux de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'envoyer valser leurs convictions, toute leurs fierté et de céder à cette tentation qui les narguait depuis un mois. Ils s'embrassèrent, pour la première fois, mais ça n'avait rien d'un baiser doux et chaste, c'était plutôt quelque chose d'impatient et de violent, comme eux deux en fait. Ils en voulaient plus, ils en voulaient depuis le début, et s'étaient suffisamment retenus pour que ce soit insoutenable. Ils s'embrassaient avec force, ne se séparant que quelque secondes nécessaires pour retrouver leurs souffles et puis repartir pour une nouvelle session en apnée.

**-T'a encore perdus,** souffla Fudou  
><strong>-N'importe quoi, t'as craqué toi aussi.<br>-Après toi.  
>-Évidemment tiens.<strong>

Leur corps se collaient, réclamant plus, Kidou se sentit plaqué contre le mur, et bien qu'appréciant le traitement, il décida d'y mettre fin avant que ça n'aille trop loin, il se sépara à regret de la bouche qui le dévorait.

**-Fudou.  
>-Quoi encore ?<br>-Arrête-toi là.  
>-Tu va jouer la vierge effarouchée ?<strong>

Le brun avait un sourire goguenard sur le visage, le genre qui donnait envie à Kidou de l'embrasser encore une vois pour le faire disparaître, mais il retint violemment et de justesse.

**-Pas vraiment non, mais y'a meilleur endroit, et j'ai dit au autre que j'allais seulement prendre l'air.  
>-Toi et tes promesses...je m'en fous je leur ai rien dit moi.<strong> Fudou s'apprêtait à le ré embrasser.  
><strong>-Oh alors ça te gène pas qu'ils viennent nous surprendre ici, ou pire, que ce soit de parfait inconnus venus ici pour s'éloigner de la foule.<strong>

Un grognement fit comprendre à Kidou que son interlocuteur avait comprit le message.

**-T'as gagné, t'es content ?  
>-Très, surtout quand il s'agit de toi.<strong>

Sur ces bonnes paroles ils se tournèrent pour prendre la direction de l'entrée et rejoindre les autres, mais furent interrompus dans leur mouvement par deux paires d'yeux marron les regardant avec un grand intérêt, du moins pour une, car l'autre paire semblait plus dire "désolé" qu'autre chose.

**-Depuis quand vous être là ?  
>-Depuis que vous avec parlé de vierge effarouchées.<strong> Répondit le gardien, par dérangé pour un sou.

Fudou fulminait intérieurement. Le pire c'est que cet idiot avait l'air de se marrer, ou de se foutre totalement de la situation, au choix, difficile de savoir se qu'Endou pensait quand ce n'est pas à propos du foot.

**-Vous avez pas mieux à faire que de jouer les voyeurs ?  
>-Bah on venait vous chercher.<br>-Tss**

Fudou partit le premier en grognant, déjà qu'il avait été interrompus dans un moment parfait mais en plus les deux autre les avaient mater. Il fut rapidement suivit d'Endou qui trouvait tout ça marrant. Le défenseur numéro deux s'approcha de son ami restant, l'observant de haut en bas.

**-Vous avez passé tout ce temps ici ? Ensemble.  
>-Et vous alors ?<br>-On a dansé, on croirait pas comme ça mais Endou est plutôt bon danseur, enfin, toujours est-il qu'on a laisser quelque choqué dans la salle, entre nous et Gouenji et Fubuki, sans parler d'Haruna qui s'est fait un malin plaisir d'entrainer Aki, histoire d'en choquer d'autre.**

Kidou eu un léger rire suite aux propos du bleu, c'était parfaitement le genre de sa sœur d'entrainer quelqu'un dans ses plans pour faire jaser les autres. Et il faut croire qu'il s'était trompé, ses amis avaient bien osé se montrer en publique, mais il préférait de loin le côté intime et presque sensuel de sa valse avec Fudou. Et maintenant qu'il avait le brun rien que pour lui, il se devait de terminer plus tard ce qui avait commencer plus tôt. Un léger frisson le parcourut à cette pensée, il allait aimer.

**-Personnellement j'aime les valses.**

* * *

><p><em>Some review ?<em>  
><em>Oui j'ai pas pus m'empêcher de glisser un EnKaze, j'y peut rien, j'adore ce couple, un max, et j'ai pas beaucoup écrit sur eux, j'espéce que ça ne gâche pas ta lecture Ygrec.<em>  
><em>Voilà sur ce, bye ;)<em>


End file.
